


The Games People Play

by Lyrastar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: Spock entered their joint quarters.  "Captain, I should speak with you about the recreational supply shipment offloaded from the Apex."





	The Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for SBS at in honor of Kira's birthday.

Spock entered their joint quarters. "Captain, I should speak with you about the recreational supply shipment offloaded from the Apex." 

"Problem, Mister Spock?" 

"Possibly. The ping-pong tables requisitioned have arrived, but one set of paddles is missing. The Apex insists all were sent; our quartermaster attests they were absent at her first inspection." 

Kirk reached into the bedside drawer. Pushing aside the lube, he produced two matching paddles. 

"Captain?" Spock inquired with a curious glance. 

Kirk smacked the paddle smartly against his palm. A sharp snap resounded. "Just thought we might want to play a game or two ourselves sometime."


End file.
